Secret Love
by FlowersBeauty
Summary: As of now, there's just some Finny x Oc fluff. The plot is underdeveloped at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 1**

A young lady with brown skin, brown eyes, and long curly black hair; wearing a grey dress with violet lacing, was on Phantomhive manor looking around for the young gardener. Little did she know that Finnian was watching her pretending to trim the shrubs hoping that she would not notice him. Guessing that the gardener was busy and her mother was inside the manor having a conversation with the young master, Ceil Phantomhive, she pulled out some bread that she had snuck in her purse and started to feed the birds around the manor to keep her occupied.

Finnian watched the young heiress adoringly. To him, it was beautiful that Lady Rosaline cared for for animals. Still unaware that Finnian was around, Rosaline kept feeding them wishing Finnian could see this.

"Ahh, a pretty lady with birds…" Finnan said to himself. The young heiress looks up seeing him.

"Pretty lady with birds?" She asked smiling. Finnian froze hearing the echo from her. Did she just hear what he had said.

"Um-uh, good day Lady Rosaline." He said rather quickly, a blush coming across his fair skinned face feeling a little embarrassed.

"Good day Finnian." Rosaline replied with a giggle. Finnian's lips curls up into a smile hearing her giggle, realizing that he was smiling, he blushed even more. Rosaline looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Your face looks flushed…"

"Oh that? It's probably just the sun. It's a little hot out here today." Finnian lied hoping it would work as a cover up.

"Oh, I should probably leave then. I don't want to keep you out here for too long…" The heiress said.

"No, please do stay Lady Rosaline, you do not bother me at all, your gentle hands keeps the birds happy." Finnian replied keeping his smile up.

"If you insist then." Rosaline said smiling back. She hands the gardener her parasol. "Would you like to use this for a bit? It'll shade you from the sun. Finnian looked at the lady and the parasol. "M'lady, I do not want to trouble you." He said.

"Do not worry, it is not a problem at all. Besides I have my sunhat on." Rosaline said.

"Thank you, lady Rosaline this is very kind of you." Finnan said dipping his head in gratitude.

"You are welcome." Rosaline replied a barely visible blush coming across her dark skin. Finnian then uses her parasol to shield Lady Rosaline and himself from the sun.

"If you do not mind me asking, what brings you here today?" The gardener asked.

"My mother needed to see Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh I see." He said before looking at the grass noticing some bug eating the grass, he then sees more of then.

"Ugh, I better take care of this…" Finnian said before handing the parasol back to the girl. He headed to the greenhouse and came back out pulling out some big container. He started to spray the grass, humming a song while at it, while Rosaline just watched. When he was done, he places the container back into the green house and goes back to the girl.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It is perfectly alright. Not like it was your fault." Rosaline replied. Finnian just nods.

"Um…do you want to go on a walk?" He asked shyly. Rosaline grins a bit, "I would love too." She said.

Finnian smiles and walks beside her as they head into the forest. Intently Rosaline rubs her gloved hand against his although she tried to make it look like it was an accident. Hesitantly Finnian takes her hand in his blushing a bit. Rosaline hid a smile gripping his hand. He was actually holding her hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Finnian told her taking off with her. Rosaline tried to keep up with him feeling like she was floating on air. He was very strong. Was he a demon? Without thinking he scoops her up and carries her to the place he wanted her to see still running. Rosaline looked surprised for a bit then started to giggle. This was unexpected. Finnian then stops and puts her down when they had reached a field of flowers.

"Why Finny…it is beautiful." Raeanne said smiling. She went ahead and sat in the middle of the field. Finnian sits next to her. "They make me think of you." He said quietly.

"Aww, you're very thoughtful." Rosaline said before kissing his cheek. Finnian turned red a bit.

"Um, I did not hurt you while I was running did I? I am sorry if I did. Sometimes I don't know my own strength…" He said.

"No I am fine." Rosaline said laying her head on his shoulder. Finnian smiles and pulls her close.

"I love you." He told the heiress quietly.

"I love you too." She whispers back. They both then lock their lips on each others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I guess it's time to go…" Finnian said looking up at the dark sky, he has been laying beside by Rosaline. The lady immediately shuffles to her feet and brushes off the dirt on her dress.

"I did not realize it was this late! My mother is probably angry!" She exclaimed as she picked the front of her dress starting to run. Finnian grabs her by the wrist stopping her. "Do not fret lady Rosaline. I'll take you back." He said before picking her up and running back to Phantomhive manor. The gardener came into an abrupt stop accidentally dropping Rosaline as a man with short silky black hair, dressed in black and white jumped down in from of them with a smile. Finnian knew that smile, and it wasn't going to be good. Sebastian then hit the blonde boy on the top of his head.

"You do know that noblemen court noblewomen." The demon butler said to the gardener as he picked Rosaline up. "Your mother has been searching for you. I may not have found you, if my master had not ordered me to look for you." Sebastian told her. Rosaline just replies with a shy and awkward smile feeling a hint of mortification. Sebastian started to head back to the manor with Finnian following behind him rubbing his head feeling the sting of Sebastian's comment. It was true. There was no way he could be with a girl like Rosaline even if she did like him. She was a lady, and he was simply a gardener.

"She deserves a nobleman…" He thought to himself.

"There you are Rosaline, I did not know where you had wandered off too." A young woman with long silky black hair, pale skin, violet eyes wearing a black and violet dress said as they reached Phantomhive manor.

"My apologies if it took too long Madame Violet." Sebastian said.

"Oh no, I'm just glad she's found. Come Rosaline, it's time to go." The madam said before heading to her carriage. Raeanne looked back at Finnian waving goodbye with a smile before following after mother. Finnian returns the smile along with a wave. Even though throbbing pain coming from his head, he couldn't help but feel happy inside, hoping he would see her again.


End file.
